Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for removing a tattoo. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for removing a tattoo by administration of a topical composition to the skin having the tattoo.
Description of the Prior Art
Tattoos take the form of permanent marking and/or coloration of the skin. For a tattoo, permanent ink is applied to the dermis layer (underneath the epidermis or outer layer) of the skin via needle. A tattoo consists of thousands of particles of ink suspended in the skin. While normal human growth and healing processes will remove small foreign particles from the skin, tattoo ink particles are permanent because they are too large to be removed.
Removal of a tattoo from the skin can be painful, time-consuming, and difficult. Some techniques for removing tattoos include laser treatment, dermabrasion, surgical incision, and cryotherapy. Drawbacks to current removal techniques can, depending on technique, include change in skin pigmentation, scarring, pain and discomfort, multiple treatments, and cost. In many cases, full removal of a tattoo is never achieved because certain colors and types of ink are resistant to certain known techniques.
GB 2465000 discloses a method of removing a tattoo from a human subject. The method relates to application to the skin a composition having a peroxide and a transdermal carrier effective to carry the peroxide through the skin. The peroxide reacts with and decolorizes the pigments that make up the tattoo ink.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0166252 discloses a regimen for treating skin subject to tattoo removal procedures. The regimen has the sequential steps of applying a preparatory composition and a corrective composition to the skin. One embodiment of a corrective composition disclosed at [0043] of this patent publication has a skin lightening agent of hydroquinone, an emulsifier, an antioxidant, a reducing agent, and water (plus other ingredients).
It is desirable to have a method for removing tattoos that avoids such drawbacks as changing skin pigmentation, scarring, and pain and discomfort. It is also desirable to have a method for removing tattoos that is economical in cost and that has a higher success rate with a greater variety of ink colors and types. It is further desirable to have method for removing tattoos that can be carried out by a consumer.